


To Have A Hope

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Series: To Have a Hope [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Possessive!Jensen, as in stephen wants jared, but jareds with jensen, it has a good ending, it's kinda amellecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stephen got a phone call from Jared asking him if he would like to play Sam’s boyfriend on Supernatural, Stephen almost choked on the beer he was drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have A Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm a bit nervous about this and comments would be greatly appreciated

When Stephen got a phone call from Jared asking him if he would like to play Sam’s boyfriend on Supernatural, Stephen almost choked on the beer he was drinking.

“Okay Jay, who put you up to this” 

There was no way this could be anything but a prank, either that or Jared was drunk and getting fiction confused with reality again.

“No one! For season 11 they want Sam to get a boyfriend and they were considering you, so I thought I may as well ask for them. You’re only a set away and you’ll only be a guest star. So shooting Arrow shouldn’t be too affected and..”

“Jay you’re babbling, calm down. I’ll do it, should I come by tomorrow to talk to the producers?”

“You were the first person they wanted so just an audition and if they like you, then you’re in”

Stephen couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face “Well I look forward to working with you”

“Me too, I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?” Stephen could hear the smile in Jareds voice when he had replied.

“Tomorrow is Wednesday isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then”

“See you then, take care Jay”

“You too, Amelly”

With that Jared hung up and Stephen was left with his thoughts, while he’d always wanted to work with Jared, he couldn’t deny that he might definitely have a crush on the 6’4” dork and now he was given the chance to play his boyfriend.

Jared was his best friend; they didn’t work that far apart and often they’d go to each other’s sets for lunch. When Jared came to visit him they would bump knees under the table and share secret smiles as they talked about their days.

It was at moments like these he allowed hope to fill him, that he may have a speck of a chance with Jared, but he’d always had that hope extinguished when a certain green eyed man would come to collect him.

It was impossible to deny that Jensen loved Jared and vice versa, they were perfect for each other, and seeing Jensen kiss Jared’s cheek and wrap a hand around his waist as they walked back to their set caused his heart to shred into tiny little pieces.

When he went over to their set it was worse. He had to watch as they stared at each other with love saturating their gaze, as their hands interlocked on the table and as Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear before he would erupt into musical laughter. Stephen had always prided himself that no matter what mood Jared was in, he could always make him laugh, but in the face of Jensen he felt significantly inadequate.

Now though he had the chance to be with Jared, if only briefly and with his character. He couldn’t stop his heart beating faster or his stomach fluttering at the thought that he may be able to kiss Jared.

They’d kissed before, after an uncertain amount of alcohol and a game of truth or dare. While the kiss had been sloppy and the memory was hazy at best, it was still a kiss and a memory that Stephen cherished. After that night Stephen thought he might have a chance but when he’d finally worked up the courage to ask Jared for dinner, Jared had bustled into his trailer gushing that Jensen had asked him out.

While Stephen had put on a smile and had put on the appearance of being happy for Jared, he couldn’t help but feel like his heart was being stabbed repeatedly with a dull and rusty blade.

Finishing his beer he walked up the stairs, forgoing his shower, as he stripped off his clothes until he was only in his boxers before he fell onto his bed. Tomorrow he would wow the producers and make sure he got the part of Sam’s boyfriend. He’d worry about the repercussions later.

***

When he saw Jared the next day his face split into a smile before he was enveloped into Jared’s arms, his own arms wrapping around Jared and holding him close a moment longer, before he had to pull away.

“Ready for your audition?” Jared couldn’t help but be nervous for his friend, even though he knew he would nail it.

“I was born ready”

“You’re such an idiot”

“Says the person who works out to Britney Spears”. When Stephen had found out this little gold nugget, he’d started teasing Jared about it mercilessly.

“Don’t diss my girl, her songs are catchy and they’re good to get a rhythm too”

“Whatever, where am I going for my audition?”

“Producer's office”

“Right I don’t know where that is, so you’re going to have to take me”

“I thought with all the time you spent here you would know your way around by now”

“Right because when I come here for LUNCH, I really go scoping around to find your producers”

“Fine I’ll take you, but if they run out of cookies then you’ll have to go out and buy me some.” 

With that they started walking, Jared leading the way around trailers and numerous people.

“Dude, what is your obsession with cookies, they’re not even that great”

Before he could take another step, Jared whirled around, a finger suddenly in his face and a deathly gaze directed at him.

“If I hear you insult cookies again, I will destroy everything you love”

Stephen couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips, which was promptly followed by Jared’s own.

When they collected themselves, Jared looked at his watch and noticed that they had 3 minutes to make a 5 minute journey.

“Hey, you know how Oliver was more of a runner?”

“Lead the way gigantor”

Without another word they started a light jog, side by side, dodging around people and occasionally bumping into each other. Then Jared started to pick up speed, not wanting to be outdone Stephen went and full on sprinted, overtaking Jared and barely stopping before he could crash into the office door. Once Jared caught up, sweat covering his forehead and cheeks pink with exertion, Stephen’s mouth went dry at the sight, looking at Jared’s parted lips as he panted to try and catch his breath.

“You liar, you totally knew where the office was.”

“Of course I do, I’m just trying to get you back into shape”

Jared pressed his hand to his chest in mock hurt “I have an excellent figure I’ll have you know”

“Then why so slow old man” Stephen couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. It’d always been like this for them, it was as easy as breathing.  
Before Jared could retaliate Stephen turned and knocked on the office door, opening it once he heard a male voice shout ‘Come in’.

He was glad to notice upon entering that there was air conditioning, which was a much needed relief after his race with Jared.

He was surprised to see that Jared had followed him in, he thought perhaps Jared might have sprinted straight back to the canteen to get some food.

“Stephen, Jared, good to see you both” Jeremy said to them as they took their seats.

“Now as I’m sure you’re aware, we are hoping that for this season we mix it up a little and get Sam into a relationship. Our first thought was to go for a woman but many fans dislike when the female characters come between the brothers, which is why we’ve decided to try a male character.” Phil said, staring at the two boys, as if measuring them up.

“Now it’s undeniable that you two have chemistry, which is why you were top of our list. If you could just read through this scene a moment and then act it out for us, please” 

Adam handed both men a script, which had a simple scene where their two characters would meet. As he read it through, Stephen could see that it was simple enough and was glad to note that he was playing a police officer, so wouldn’t have to tone down the menacing nature of Oliver Queen too much.

Standing up the two men faced each other and re-enacted the scene, Jared fell into Sam perfectly, suspicion colouring his tone at Stephen’s character but with a gentleness that could only be described as Sam. It took a little longer for Stephen to find the right balance between emotions that would fit his character and he knew he had it right when Jared threw him a quick, discreet smile.

When it was over there was a small round of applause from the four producers, all with beaming faces.

“Well Stephen, the job's yours if you want it. Obviously we won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, but if you’re okay with it, we’re hoping to maybe have a kiss between you two at some point. Jared has already said that he’s fine on the matter, but we can leave you to think it over for a while” 

While Jeremy was talking it was evident that he was trying to hold back the plea in his voice that he was hoping that Stephen would agree to this. 

It was a good thing Stephen wanted to kiss Jared silly anyway.

“There’s no need, I’m more than happy to do it”

“Well then, welcome to the team”  
Before he could say his thanks, Stephen’s lungs were suddenly being crushed in a bone crushing hug from Jared.

“Guess your my new boyfriend now, and the first duty in this relationship is that you must now get me my sugar fix”

Everyone in the room laughed at Jared's statement and Stephen’s heart skipped a beat at the word boyfriend.

“If you run you could make it to dessert”

“I know they’re all gone, everyone races to get one before I can, otherwise there are none left”

Jared put on a mocking pouty face, puppy eyes directed at Stephen.

“Fine, I’ll get you some damn cookies”

Once again Stephen was enveloped in Jared’s arms and he quickly wrapped his arms around him, savouring every second.

“Save it for the camera you two. Stephen, I suggest you hurry. Lunch finishes in 20 minutes and Jared gets really grouchy without his daily dose of sugar”

“Right, thanks”

With that both men left the room, smiles on their faces as they talked about how well the scene went and the prospect of finally working together.

“You have 10 minutes Amelly, chocolate chip please”

“Of course your highness” Stephen even did a bow, smiling when he heard Jared’s laughter.

“You’re the woman in this relationship. Now go before I break up with you”

“You’re so mean to me, we’re meant to be in this together”

“Well my tolerance only lasts as long as I have sugar in me, chop chop”

With a laugh Stephen got into his car and started the engine, opening the window to let the sun beat down on him.

“I’ll be back in a flash, don’t worry honey”

“But you’re the Arrow, not the Flash”

With a groan, Stephen then turned out the car park and headed towards the bakery, going over the speed limit so he wouldn’t be late getting back to his own set.

Damn Jared and his sweet tooth.

***

“Cut”

Everybody groaned as the director said that damn word for the sixth time, Stephen knew it was his fault. He was too distracted by the thought that on Monday he would have the chance to work with Jared and play his boyfriend.

“Stephen, we allowed you to play that part on Supernatural because we were promised it wouldn’t affect your work. If you don’t start pulling it together then we’re going to have to tell their producers to find someone else because this show is your top priority, not theirs”

“I’m sorry, I’ll get it this time I swear” Stephen couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, he was keeping everyone here that much longer when they all just wanted to go home.

Sure enough when the director said ‘Action’ Stephen put his soul into his performance, nailing every line and cue. When the scene was done the actors waited for the director’s verdict, cheering when he said that they were done for the day.

While Stephen was getting changed and having his make-up removed his mind turned to Jared, his long tousled hair and his broad shoulders which contrasted with his narrow hips. Before his thoughts could go much further he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see David looking down at him

“You alright man, you seemed a bit out of it today.”

“Yeah I’m fine, just had a late night yesterday.”

“Really because if I had anything to say about it I’d say a certain floppy haired man had something to do about it”

“How’d you-”

“I’ve known you for years now and I’ve never seen you act around anyone like the way you act around Jared. Just don’t get too attached, he has Jensen and you’ll only hurt yourself pursuing him” 

“Thanks for the advice, but it’s too late. I love him a little more each day”

“Well I hope things work out for you, you deserve it man”

“Thanks David”

With another slap to his shoulder David left the costume trailer and was no doubt heading home so he could watch the game he’d recorded.

With a smile Stephen left the trailer and headed towards the car that was waiting for him. Two days. Two days until he gets to be Sam’s boyfriend. For now life is good.

***

Now that Stephen had agreed to be a guest star for Supernatural he had to learn a whole new character and step into their shoes to get a taste for their personality. Having rehearsed his lines on Sunday with Katie and being told that he’d gotten the character spot on, he was pretty confident walking onto set Monday morning.

Today him and Jared would have the day to film all their scenes, then tomorrow he’d be back doing Arrow like normal.

Walking into the make-up trailer he noticed Jensen sitting in the chair on the far side, deciding that this situation would be very awkward he took the one furthest away from him and closed his eyes when someone started attending to him.

“So I hear you’re playing Sam’s boyfriend”

Stephen turned his head towards Jensen, noticing the man was glaring at him with hard eyes.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Just as long as you know that at the end of the day he’s mine, then not so much. I don’t like the idea but I don’t make the decisions” Jensen sounded irritated to say the least but there was nothing he could do about it now. Stephen tried to hide the smile that attempted to show on his face.

“Don’t worry, the only thing I do in this relationship is make sure he has his daily sugar intake”

Stephen was surprised to hear the chuckle that came from Jensen but he wasn’t going to question it. His life on set would be a lot easier today if Jensen was a friend.

“Yeah, I’m surprised his teeth haven’t rot yet. He goes through candy as if it’s going out of style”

They both chuckled at that, laughing about Jared seemed to ease the tension. They laughed even more when Jared walked in, face perplexed as if he’d walked into another universe.  
“What are you laughing about? If Jensen told you Groove is in the Heart is on my ipod he’s lying”

Both Jensen and Stephen burst into laughter once more at Jared's admission and tears started streaming down their eyes as Jared attempted to storm to his chair but tripped on something, causing him to fall to the floor with a yelp.

The make-up ladies were rushing around, trying to stop Jensen and Stephen laughing so their make up wouldn’t be ruined but also trying to move Jared who was on the floor throwing angry but somehow still cute glares at everyone.

“Jensen you’re supposed to help me, not laugh your ass off” Jared accused as he got off of the floor and fell into a chair.

“You didn’t see your face”

Jared started pouting again as Jensen broke into another round of laughter. When he’d finally gotten his breathe back, Jensen stood up from his chair and stood behind Jared’s.

“Well baby, as much as I love seeing you fall over I have to go get my Dean on, see ya later” 

“Yeah and I’m expecting an apology”

“Not my fault you fell over”

Before Jared could retaliate, Jensen kissed his cheek, before moving and patting Stephen on the shoulder and then walking out of the trailer.

“I swear I’m going out with an idiot” Jared mumbled as the girls started tackling his hair.

Stephen put on a smile, even though he felt an aching pain inside of him after the exchange. He waited until Jared was done before going to the costume department and were kitted out for the day, Stephen tried to ignore the tight jeans Jared was wearing and how they highlighted his ass.

Together they walked to the bunker set to film their first scene. This part would be near the end of the episode where Stephen’s character, Max, would be recovering from his injury and Sam would explain hunting.

This scene was also one that would have Jensen in it, where as Dean he’d have to walk in to see him and Sam kiss.

It starts out with Stephen wrapped up within a blanket and sitting in a chair in the library whilst Sam sits next to him and explains everything. Here Max learns all about hunting, and by some probing a very brief outline of what’s happened to Sam. Max would go on about what a hero Sam was, telling him how he saved the world and deserved so much better. Eventually Sam would lean in, Max closing the distance and sharing a brief moment, cue Dean.

In this scene Dean is supposed to be shocked, but overall okay with it, reminding Sam not to get too attached unless something were to inevitably happen.

However as soon as Jared’s and his lips joined they quickly broke apart when they heard a crash and look to see that Jensen ‘accidently’ broke one of the prop lamps.

“Jensen, are you okay?” Jared got up from his chair and walked over to Jensen before wrapping him in his arms.

The director called for a five minute break while they replaced the lamp and gave Jensen a chance to collect himself. Stephen remained in his chair and looked to see Jared pull Jensen to the side, watching as they had a whispered conversation.

When the director called places, Jensen quickly leant up and kissed Jared on the lips before moving so he was out of shot. Stephen looked away, trying to cover up the anguish on his face.

In the next moment, action was called and they did it all again, acting the scene out with the appropriate emotion in their voices and then they kissed.  
Stephen allowed himself a moment to enjoy the kiss, bringing a hand up to hold the side of Jared’s face and for a moment it was just them.

Then Jensen came in, delivering his lines, and the moment was gone. Stephen was honestly surprised to see that Jensen was keeping his emotions in check and they soon managed to get through the scene. 

Now that the scene was done and the director’s were happy, Jared and Stephen had to go off site so that they could film their character’s meeting. Hopefully, it would only be a couple of hours and then they were back for lunch before filming the fight scenes where Sam and Dean would kill the monsters but not before Max would get hurt.

Getting in the car, Stephen looked to see Jared kissing Jensen, Jensen’s arm wrapped possessively around his hips and his hand splayed on Jared’s lower back. Stephen turned away, feeling a deep, hollow ache in his chest.

“Break it up lovebirds, we’re on a tight schedule” one of the crew shouted, startling the pair.

With one last peck on the lips, Jared turned and headed towards the car but not before Jensen smacked his ass and a yelp was heard from Jared.

Getting in the car and closing the door, Jared turned excitedly to Stephen, only to see him looking brooding and pensive out the window. Jared thought that maybe their kiss had caused a rift in their friendship, which Jared wouldn’t allow, so he reached into his seats compartment and brought out a tub of sour rainbow strips.

Curious about the noise beside him, Stephen turned to see Jared opening a tub of candy, why wasn’t he surprised. Only to see Jared hold the tub out to him, Jared never shared his rainbow strips.

Noting his friends perplexed expression, he got out the little tongs, picked up a strip and held it in front of Stephen's mouth

“You looked upset so I thought you could use this” Jared gave a soft smile to his friend, letting him know they were still good.

Opening his mouth, he allowed Jared to let the strip fall into his mouth, hearing Jared’s chuckle at the look on his face when he found out that they were sour.

“Some warning would've been nice, you know” While he tried to sound annoyed, it was impossible to feel anything but happy around Jared.

“But then I wouldn’t have seen the hilarious face you just made”

Stephen quickly brought his hand out and snatched a few stripes, an ‘ow’ echoing through the car as Jared hit him.

“That’s my candy” Jared put on a hurt expression, looking like his dog had been kicked instead of four of his sweets taken.

Licking each stripe Stephen then held out his hand, offering them back to Jared. He was both disgusted and afraid as he saw Jared take them and place all four stripes in his mouth, chewing happily.

“That is probably the grossest thing i’ve ever seen”

“You love it really” was barely heard as Jared spoke with his mouthful of candy, allowing Stephen to see the chewed up contents.

“I take it back, that is the most disgusting thing i’ve ever seen”

Soon they were both smiling and happy, their arguments and banter carrying on this way until they arrived on location. Stephen completely forgot the reason he was upset.

***

When Stephen and Jared arrived back on set for lunch, Stephen was pleased to note that Jensen wasn’t there. This allowed more time with Jared which Stephen could hardly refuse.

The two men ate their meals while keeping up a constant conversation, often someone would jump in and state their opinion, but Stephen was happy.

About halfway into their hour lunch break, Jared started to get worried, no one else had claimed to have seen Jensen since his last scene with Misha. Apparently, as soon as they were done Jensen had stormed off, his face as hard as stone.

Excusing himself Jared got up, claiming to go find Jensen, once again Stephen's heart ached as he watched his best friend/crush walk away from him to be with Jensen. 

After another five minutes and still no sign of either J’s, Stephen got up in the hopes of finding them. He didn’t really know anyone else particularly well, so most people ignored him when he left the marquee.

He decided to check out their trailers first. Sometimes they liked to sit back by themselves and play videogames to pass the time. Stephen thought Jared spends most of his time on the console because he can’t seem to beat his high score.

Approaching Jareds trailer, he heard no sounds from within and tried to cover his disappointment when no one answered the door. Jensen's trailer then.

As he approached, he heard noises, a bumping sound that was erratic at best. Getting closer, he heard moans.

“Just to think he touched what’s mine, that he thought he could have your lips and your tight ass-” A particularly loud moan was heard and the bumping increased in tempo.

“You’re mine” Jensen growled. “Only I get to see you all naked and spread out, begging to be fucked, to be pounded into the mattress. Watch as you slowly lose control until I hit that sweet spot-” A very loud moan came from the trailer then “Look at you when you finally can’t take it anymore and you come without me even having to put a hand on you”

This was the last thing Stephen wanted to hear, while he wanted to run as far away from the place he could hear Jensen and Jared very clearly having sex, he was frozen to the spot. Unable to move as he heard moan after moan, a bed hitting the wall at a now rapid pace as Jensen kept staking his claim on Jared.

While he hated to hear it, Stephen couldn’t help his cock twitch as it slowly started to constrict his pants. Those were Jared’s moans, Jared begging to be fucked harder, deeper. Alone in his room tonight Stephen will definitely jack off to those sounds, instead imagining it was him pounding Jared through the mattress.

A loud shout of ‘Jensen’ brought him back to himself and he heard the last of their sexcapade as the thumping noise slowed down and eventually stopped, silence reigning around the trailer.

Stephen was about to leave, start heading towards set thinking about naked grandmas, when the trailer door opened. While he wasn’t exactly out in the open, he wasn’t completely hidden either, standing slightly behind a trailer in front of Jensen's.

He saw Jared walk down the steps, purple bruises littering his chest and neck while he was hurriedly shoving his shirt on. When he started walking away Stephen noticed a slight limp to his walk.

He was about to go rush after him when he saw Jensen step out,he had a mark on his collarbone while his body was relaxed and he walked with a sway to his hips. He’d only taken a few steps before he turned and looked directly at Stephen, with eyes of ice Jensen glared at Stephen, pinning him to the spot. Before Stephen could even utter a word Jensen's demeanor changed, he relaxed a little as he smirked and threw a wink, turning back around and continued his swaying walk back to set.

Stephen remained standing there, his cock hard with most likely a dumbfounded expression on his face. He heard someone shout that he was due for a quick make-up renewal, so he composed his features and willed his hard on to go. He tried his best to ignore the events that had just transpired for now, hoping that he could at least relish the next few hours of the illusion of being Jareds boyfriend. 

***

When Stephen arrived on set Jensen was all but attached to Jareds hip. His arm was slung tight around his waist and his head was in the crook of Jareds neck. The make-up ladies kept trying to shoo him away so that they could cover the marks he’d made not 10 minutes ago but Jensen was having none of it.

Jared just looked awkward, he was trying to move from Jensen so he could be tended too but not in a way that would upset Jensen. When he spotted Stephen heading towards them he put on his best puppy dog eyes and a ‘help me’ expression.

“Amelly can you get this limpet off me?” Jared pleaded.

Everyone heard the growl Jensen emitted at the use of Stephen’s nickname. While it had started out kinda cute Jensen's clinginess was becoming unbearable.

“Jensen they’re waiting for you over by the bar set. Misha said you’d better haul ass because he wants to get home” One of the camera men shouted.

Jensen quickly pressed a kiss to Jared’s jaw before moving to his lips. Before the kiss could develop much further Jeannie coughed and they broke apart. With a quick peck and a whispered promise that sent shivers down Jared’s spine, Jensen was gone. Lightly jogging to his set but not before he turned and winked at Jared.

Seeing it so public Stephen couldn’t help the tears that sprang up in his eyes, using all his willpower to not let them fall.

“Stephen are you okay?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Jared’s worried voice.

He blinked his eyes a few times and put on a smile which was very clearly not fooling anyone. He was supposed to be an actor for crying out loud.

“Yeah..Yeah i’m good, just got a fly in my eye” Stephen turned his face away from Jared hoping he wouldn’t see the pain in his eyes.

“Stephen, you’re one of my best friends, you know that you can tell me anything” Jared’s voice was soft so that only Stephen could hear it.

“Just been having a rough day that’s all.” While it wasn’t entirely a lie, it also wasn’t the truth but he knew Jared could at least relate to that.

In the next moment Stephen was in a bone crushing hug, Jared’s arms holding him close to his body and his long hair was tickling his nose. Stephen had to repress the shiver as Jared spoke in his ear.

“I’m coming round yours tonight”

Stephens eyes widened as Jared pulled away. “No it’s fine, I’ll be fine. Plus Jensen wouldn’t like it”

“Screw Jensen. He’s being a dick and right now you need a friend and that friend is me so I will stay with you as long as it’s necessary, okay?”

Stephen was speechless, which was just as well because at that moment the director shouted ‘places’. 

Jared was going home with him. Jared was going to spend the night in his house.

A slight shove to his shoulder brought him back to himself, giving him just enough time to recompose himself as the director said ‘action’.

***

To say Jensen was pissed about Jared spending the night at Stephen’s house was an understatement. Stephen could do nothing but watch in silence as the pair argued, Jared standing firm that his friend needed him.

Several times Stephen tried intervening, to say that he was fine and that they both should just go home and cool off. Jared wasn’t having it, he grabbed Stephen’s shoulder as he turned from Jensen, signalling that it was time to go.

Jensen didn’t chase after them, instead giving Stephen his iciest and deadliest glare. While Jensen was more than happy to let Jared spend nights at his friends houses, it was the fact that it was Amell’s house that pissed him off.

Since the day they met Stephen, Jensen had felt in competition with the man. From day one Jensen could see the crush Stephen had on Jared. While they hadn’t been going out yet, Jensen had had to work up his courage (much quicker than he’d of liked) to ask Jared out before Amell got the chance.

He had felt guilty, and still does when he sees the way Stephen looks at Jared and the deep pain when he has to look at them together. 

In the end though Jensen was glad he’d done it. They got along just as well when they were friends, hell even better, except now Jensen gets to wake up with his boy sprawled all over him and have mind blowing sex.

As he watched the two younger men walk away, he hoped he’d gotten his point of ‘You touch Jared I will kill you’ across to Stephen.

When they had gotten into Stephen’s car and driven off, Jensen went to get Clif. He was getting a headache and just wanted to lie in bed with the dogs, avoiding any thought of Stephen with his boy.

***

The TV was on but only as a background noise, empty pizza boxes lay on the table along with several empty bottles of beer. At first they’d talked about what it was liking working together, avoiding the elephant in the room, and about what could happen next with their characters.

They talked about their shows and their friends, and about Stephen’s WWE game. The conversation flowed easily as they went through their beers. Soon they were both pleasantly buzzed and watched the TV in silence as some guy was being stabbed in the stomach repeatedly.

Stephen jumped a little when Jared’s voice broke the silence.

“I would’ve said yes you know”

“What?” Stephen slurred in confusion, the alcohol wasn’t helping him figure it out.

“If you’d grown a pair and asked me out, I would’ve said yes” Jared said, staring intently at Stephen

“Jay I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me, I know you too well”

Stephen wondered whether to keep denying it as silence fell between them. After a pause, he sighed.

“Was I that obvious?” Stephen whispered dejectedly

“I knew pretty much from day one” Jared said sympathetically

“God, I fucked up”

“It’s not that bad” reassured Jared

Stephen turned his head to stare at the taller man, a look on his face clearly saying ‘you’re not fooling me’

“If you knew and you’d have said yes why didn’t you ask me?”

“Well Jensen was pretty obvious that he liked me as well and I couldn’t choose one over the other, I just couldn’t. So I waited for the first person to ask me”

“God I’m such a dumbass”

“No, Stephen, you’re not. You’re my best friend and I’d take a bullet for you...one day you’ll get over me and find someone special, someone who looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars.”

“I don’t know if there could be anyone else Jay”

Jared laid his hand on Stephen’s knee “There will be, you just haven’t found them yet.” They both looked at each Jared smiling softly. Jared then stood up, taking a moment to balance himself. “When you do find your special someone you have to send them to me, they have to get the Padalecki approval first.”

Stephen chuckled at that, watching as Jared tried to make his way to the guestroom before tripping over something, probably his own feet. Jared remained on the floor emitting a litany of ‘ow’s’ that only got louder the longer he was on the floor and that Stephen laughed at him.

Eventually Stephen composed himself and went to help his over-dramatic friend, all but carrying him into the room and dumping him on the bed, ignoring all of Jared’s protests.

“Go to sleep Jare, I’ll see you in the morning” Stephen closed the door barely hearing Jared’s muttered ‘night’ as the door clicked shut.

He turned off the TV and headed for bed, already mourning that he would be on set tomorrow with a headache. At least he hadn’t drunk as much as Jared.

Too tired to do much else Stephen simply stripped to his boxers and collapsed onto his bed. While he still had a major crush on Jared and probably still would for a while, tonight he had accepted that Jared belonged to someone else, to Jensen.

While he’d always known that, he’d never truly accepted it until tonight, always thinking that he had had an inkling of a chance. Now he realised he’d never had a hope to begin with, especially with someone like Jensen.

While it might take some time, Stephen decided he could get over this, be able to find someone new that he can share his life with, and finally be able to look at Jared and Jensen without his heart tearing into little pieces.

Stephen slept easy that night, having lost a heavy burden once he’d let Jared go.

***

Stephen was making coffee, having woken up early he’d managed to shower and change with plenty of time to spare. Just as he was pouring his cup, a groggy Jared with very messy hair came from the guestroom.

“Good Morning” Stephen had to add the cheery tone, laughing at his friend's expense

“Shut up” Jared could only say, groaning at the light that was streaming through the kitchen.

“Here, drink this and then take a shower. I’ll do breakfast and then we can get going” Stephen held out a glass of water which Jared took gratefully and gulped down.

Turning around and heading for the guest bathroom, Stephen couldn’t help but shout “Don’t spend too long primping your hair, we haven’t got that long”.

Jared showed his middle finger as Stephen laughed at his retreating form.

***

As soon as Stephen drove into the car park he could see Jensen’s form standing tall and menacing, awaiting his arrival. Jared seemed reluctant to leave the car, more than happy to lay his head against the cool window and sleep.

“Come on Jay, you don’t want to keep Jensen waiting”

“But cars comfy” Jared whined

“Out, before I have to push you out”

Slowly Jared got out the car but picked up his pace at the sight of Jensen coming towards him. They embraced, holding each other tight, both seemingly forgotten their earlier fight.

“Come on babe, they’re waiting for you in make-up”

Jared reluctantly let go of Jensen, he was heading towards the make-up trailer before he noticed Jensen wasn’t following.

“Jen? Thought you were coming with?” He couldn’t hide the plead in his voice.

“I am, I just wanted to have a word with our fine arrowed friend here”

Jared simply shrugged his shoulders before he carried on walking. Stephen prepared himself for the worst as he went to stand eye to eye with Jensen.

“Look nothing happened-”

“I know but that’s not why I’m talking to you”

Stephen stared confused at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, I was out of control. Jared can spend his time with whomever he wants and I was so wrong to think that something would happen”

Stephen was surprised at the confession and strangely honoured that he’d gotten one from the man who’d always had a disliking for him.

“Thank you Jensen, but you should have more faith in Jared, he would never betray you. Even I know that for a fact”

“I know, but I knew you had a crush on him and you two just got on so well, add some alcohol and I couldn’t help the thought that something would happen”

“Wait, you knew?” Stephen was once again shocked, he thought he’d kept his secret better than that.

“Of course I did” Jensen scoffed “Why do you think I disliked you?”

“Well, you don’t have to worry anymore, Jared has helped me move on. Granted it may take a while but I’m not a threat anymore”

Now it was Jensen’s turn to look surprised

“I thought you’d be dancing around at that news” Stephen raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jensen smirked “It’s not that, it’s just...Jared, he’s one of a kind, ain’t he?”

“Yeah, you’re lucky to have him”

“The luckiest man alive”

Stephen tried not to roll his eyes “If you hurt him remember I beat Stardust and can shoot arrows”

Jensen laughed as he patted Stephen on the back “You don’t have to worry, I’ll treat him right”

“You’d better” Stephen said.

With a pat to each others shoulders and a farewell they were off their separate ways, now more like friends than enemies.

“Hey Amell” Jensen shouted towards him

“Yeah”

“We’re going out to dinner tonight with some friends, interested?”

“Sure, as long as you’re paying”

“I don’t know what Jared sees in you”

“Goodbye Jenny” Stephen shouted, taking up a jog rather than finding out how Jensen took the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [sam-winchestear](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com) so feel free to ask me to write things if you like this


End file.
